


【童猗窝】献祭

by wingcaster



Category: Kimetsu no Yaiba
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingcaster/pseuds/wingcaster
Summary: 涉及不洁、路人抹布，洁党绕道。
Relationships: Akaza/Douma (Kimetsu no Yaiba), mob - Relationship, 童磨/猗窝座
Kudos: 33





	【童猗窝】献祭

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及不洁、路人抹布，洁党绕道。

献祭

童猗窝

古代信仰巫女，认为巫女是连接人与神的桥梁，每年从村落都会选一人成为巫女，他们将巫女奉为神祇，无上的荣光与尊崇都给予巫女，村落发生灾难时，村民会在神社前跳起神乐舞，在篝火晚会之下，所有村名将注视最虔诚的信徒会与巫女交媾。

巫女作为神的使者，永远是圣洁美丽的存在，村民们普遍认为即使与巫女性交，也只是与神直接对话，而不是与巫女交合，只是纯粹的请神仪式，以求神明聆听他们的祷告，为个人指点迷津，巫女以自己的身体作为载体，召唤出神灵向信徒传递“讯息”。若是在巫女仪式中无法勃起的男人，则会当作“被神诅咒的人”“抛弃者”，而被村民驱逐。

猗窝座所在的村落已经有数年都无女孩出生，这一届的巫女迟迟没有选出。

前几日，听闻有教众顶礼膜拜的教祖驾临他们村落，偏僻村落闭塞无知，将荒淫无度的极乐教奉为真神，极乐教教祖以奸淫男女为乐，杀害反抗他们的义士。

废弃许久的神社又开始燃起鼎盛的香火，村中女性已然年老色衰，无法孕育下一代，而极乐教教众皆为年轻貌美、婀娜多姿的女性，村民们色心大起，指望极乐教教祖赏赐几位女教徒，好在村里开枝散叶。

猗窝座有自己的心思，他自幼贫穷，父亲去世得早，一人在村中生活，入不敷出，他想要去祈求极乐教教祖——童磨，祈求他弄去自己胯下那条难以言说的细缝。在村落中，猗窝座被视为不详，他自出身自带妖冶纹身，从胸前蔓延开来，一直到股缝间，更不要说异于正常男人的身体，阴阜无毛，色如嫩桃，但他性欲高涨，只有吸食男人精液才能平息欲火，于是他是村里有名但妓夫，男人们下田干活，满身臭汗便与他口交，猗窝座也好换取几个饭钱。

“唔，唔……”

男人腥臭的阴茎插入进来，顶到最深，口水止不住地往下流，猗窝座柔软咽喉顶着粗大阴茎，吞吐困难，男人允自动了起来，射了猗窝座满口的精液，提起裤子，便拍了拍他的脸：

“小骚货，今日不够卖力，钱不给你了。”

猗窝座眼中冒出怒火，堂皇跑出脏乱马棚。

他一路向山上跑去，神社门口无人把守，月光照射在石阶上，他冲了进去，大吼道：

“教祖童磨！我要向你请求一事，如果事成，让我做什么都可以！”

“哦？什么都可以？”

一面容姣好的年轻男子自猗窝座面前翩飞而下，他一双琉璃眸闪过艳光，手中金箔折扇轻浮地挑起猗窝座的下巴，眼中露出动人的光泽：

“你可真美。”

猗窝座不喜童磨黏糊的目光，偏过脸去，童磨便对着他笑起来，恍如游蛇腻在他周围，不安分的手抚摸猗窝座饱满柔软的胸脯：

“有什么愿望，说给我听听。”

猗窝座扭扭捏捏地说完了自己长着女人的逼，想要教祖让他去掉，脸红得吓人，未曾想，童磨俯身，柔若无骨地倒在他怀里，喷出的热气吹在猗窝座的耳根上：

“让我看看如何。”

“不行！你还没答应我，怎么能给你看！”

“你不给我看，我怎么知道怎么帮你？”

猗窝座只恨自己没跟父亲好好学武，他转身就要走，嘴里喃喃着“什么教祖，烂草包一个！”没想到，童磨看似纤细无力，力气却大得吓人，他立刻抓住猗窝座的肩，以极其诡异的角度朝后扭，猗窝座使出浑身力气无法挣脱，他只觉面前什么极乐教教祖不过是个登徒子，他笑声响彻整间神庙，黑暗中他气声尤为明显，胸膛贴着猗窝座的后背，轻搔着猗窝座的耳廓：

“才来，便要走，我还不知你叫什么。”

唔。

不知道这极乐教教祖吹了什么烟，猗窝座腰身一软，立刻要滑向地面，童磨身手矫健，揽住猗窝座的腰，往怀中一抱，大腿一抬，发力将猗窝座横抱在怀。松懈下来的身体越发柔软，他摸着猗窝座光滑紧致的小臂，爱不释手，他穿着背心，宽大领口可窥见他胸前一片粉白胸脯，童磨眨了眨眼，纤长睫羽抖落华丽光芒，他望着怀里中了迷药的猗窝座，心中喜爱不已。

好美丽的身体。

童磨暗暗地想，他把猗窝座带到后山的房中，将他放在床上，少年的脸庞在柔光下分外妖冶，纹身爬满了矫健身体，一直奔入小腹三寸以下，惹人遐想，今晚准备侍寝的女子已然跪在门外等待，童磨大袖一挥，烛光立刻熄灭，只留床前两盏。

他坐在床边，止不住地兴奋起来，他像拆封礼物一样，一点点解开猗窝座的衣服。

啊。

好可爱啊。

这对乳头实在太色情了。

童磨微眯双眼，盯着猗窝座胸前的乳头，忍不住用他尖长指甲去戳凹陷处，柔软滚烫，肉感十足的乳头内陷其中，摸上去的手感就跟女人一样，他用指尖轻轻一戳，熟睡的猗窝座便皱起了眉头，腰身颤动起来。这反应简直让童磨爱极了，他弯腰，捧着猗窝座的脸，情不自禁地舔了一口。

只要拨弹内里的乳头，腰部就会随之颤抖，发出细吟。

他不知道这荒僻小村，还有此等尤物。

不虚此行。

他捏着猗窝座的胸乳，细细地搓揉起来，猗窝座下意识发出甜腻的呻吟，童磨俯下身，舌尖探入凹陷，一点点勾出内里的乳头，他舌尖灵活，弹拨浑圆乳头，他抿着淫荡的乳头，齿关闭合，重重咬着，猗窝座的乳头散发出色情味道，童磨一圈圈舔着乳晕，直到艳粉的乳头湿淋淋地立在胸前，淫靡地冒着水光。

童磨扬起脸，观察猗窝座酡红脸颊，迷醉地撬开他的红唇，勾缠他甜蜜的舌根搅弄起来，手指仍旧抠弄乳头，嫩肉又挺又娇，长在少年身上过于成熟。

童磨玩过不少女人，猗窝座一张少年脸，却长着一对女人胸脯，显得他更加淫荡。乳头彻底被童磨玩出来，还不太适应外面的温度，瑟瑟颤着，被童磨华美衣料一蹭，乳头娇柔地倒在猗窝座的胸前，童磨翻身上床，掐着挺立乳头狎玩，猗窝座嗯嗯地呻吟着，胯下已然顶起了小帐篷，顶部流出淫水来。

顺着肌肉纹理，童磨两手大力地分开猗窝座的大腿，自己欺身上前，孽根顶着猗窝座已然湿透的裤裆狠狠一撞，身下少年立刻闷哼起来。

如同猫儿在童磨心上抓挠，他已经忍不住了。

光玩乳头，猗窝座就湿了，果然是淫荡的身体。

猗窝座被他脱得一丝不挂，两条长腿被完全打开，柔韧得不像第一次，细细窄缝散发出骚味，两瓣粉嫩湿滑的肉唇被手指分开，露出内里翕合的小小阴唇，湿滑软肉紧紧吸附着童磨的修长指甲，如同某种哺乳动物的小嘴，不停地撒娇。

童磨意犹未尽地抽出手，娇艳的花穴带出一条晶莹淫液，已经很湿，根本不需要任何润滑，糜艳肉穴散发出腥檀骚味，指尖顺着上滑，摸到饱满硬挺的肉豆，童磨惊喜地搓揉起来，猗窝座立刻甜蜜地拱腰相送，极为难耐地发出娇哼。

玩弄着阴蒂，小逼不停分泌出淫水，弄湿了童磨的手指，穴口在玩弄之下从紧闭的肉蚌中吐露深红缝隙，童磨解了裤子，抚着猗窝座陷入情欲的脸，晃腰顶他细腻的胯下软肉，轻轻地咬住猗窝座耳垂，用可爱的声调道：

“忍住疼喔，要上了。”

“啊啊啊啊！”

紫黑粗壮的伞头抵在肉缝入口，撑开两边红肉，猗窝座激烈地大叫起来。童磨没想到这么紧，憋着口气，一寸寸往里抵。分泌出的淫液顺着猗窝座的腿根往下滴落，颤抖不已的双腿被童磨并拢，竖立在半空中，死死咬着孽根扭动。

猗窝座渐渐有了知觉，下身犹如劈开，花穴湿润不堪，粗大阴茎捅坏了他的宫口，直直捣入，青筋虬扎的柱身不停摩挲挺翘的肉豆，猗窝座被插得阴茎高翘，左右颠弄。

童磨几乎不给猗窝座适应时间，柱身立刻在艳红穴口抽插起来，带出黏滑淫水和鲜艳地处子血。童磨搂着猗窝座滑腻的后背，俯身冲刺着，他按着那软肉嫩穴狠操几十下，身下人如落叶摇曳，在怀中颤颤发抖，他没想到，如此色情的身体竟给他开了苞，一想到这里，他更是无法停下挺动的后腰，发狠地干着身下散发媚色的少年。

猗窝座在激烈的肉体撞击声中醒来。

他只在村子里吃过男人的鸡巴，他的雌穴从未有人侵犯过，此刻穴心浮上酥麻，重顶进来的驴物像长了眼睛，直往酥麻地方顶，几下抽送，简直要把猗窝座顶得“魂飞魄散”。

他记不得自己身在何处，拼命想睁开眼睛看清楚眼前的男人，却发现毫无作用，迷药太重，他只是意识醒来，而身体，完全不听他。但他很清楚，他正在被人狠狠地侵犯。男人操着他的雌穴，亲密地咬着他的唇瓣，他身上有股浓郁的香气，闻得猗窝座几欲又要昏过去。

迷蒙中他看见自己双腿被男人架高，粗暴地对折身体被按着狠操。肉穴插得发出糜烂色情的水声，好像要被捣烂一样，软肉不停吸吮着粗大肉棒，阴茎耷拉着龟头，偶尔吐出些稀薄的精水，猗窝座只觉腰窝泛酸，他不知道自己被男人操了多少次，只是在机械反复的抽插中已然能品味快乐。

童磨见他醒了，鸡巴又粗了一圈。

猗窝座恨不能手刃了面前男人，他双手捆于头顶，在被童磨奸淫的过程中磨出了血，童磨分开他的腿，大掌把白皙腿肉掐得青紫，可见用力之重。猗窝座低头便能看见他小腹被射得隆起，登时双眼发红，挣动起来，啐了口口水吐在童磨脸上，咬牙切齿地骂道：

“你根本不是什么教祖！”  
“你侮辱我！奸淫我！你这畜生不如的！……”

刚要开口骂，童磨又对他吹了口气，擦掉脸上口水放到口中吸吮。

“乖，还是闭嘴让我操比较可爱。“  
“宝贝，你的逼真紧，夹得我快射了。”

极乐教教主在房内与猗窝座做了五天五夜，当真是如登极乐。

猗窝座后来根本不反抗了，虽然嘴上还骂着，但脸上满是情欲，童磨给他下了春药，让他离不开自己的鸡巴。猗窝座时而会大骂他，下面却被童磨操得骚水直流，殷红蚌唇操得红肿外翻，花核探头，吐出腥黄浓精。

性器插入股缝，囊袋撞在发红的臀尖上，猗窝座翻着白眼，伸出舌头，他浑身上下每一个洞好像都被童磨侵犯过了，花穴空虚地张合着。

他完全被童磨操开了，变成只知道吞吃精液的母狗。

男人柔软的指尖从腋下穿过，玩弄他臌胀的乳头，亲密地吻着他的后颈：

“昨天，要不是对你用了点小手段，猗窝座殿下，你依旧不肯告诉我你的名字。”

“我一定……我定要……哈啊哈啊，杀……杀啊……杀了你！”

断断续续的哭音，童磨抚去猗窝座脸上的泪水，捆绑的双手无力在桌上撑着，柔软的小臂内侧被磨得发红。肛穴传来激烈的撞击声，水渍咕叽黏腻地粘着童磨粗硬的耻毛，柔软湿滑的花穴淫液横流，在肛穴顶撞的阴茎磨到了花穴，两边都饥渴地收缩着。

“哦？要杀了我？用屁穴还是小逼？”  
“死在猗窝座殿下身上，我也是愿意的哦。”

童磨爱不释手地抚摸着猗窝座的身体，每日只吃些普通流食的猗窝座在他怀中竟然越发丰满起来，被舔一舔就会鼓起来的胸乳可爱至极，小乳头总会缩回去，童磨皱着眉头用夹子夹着，那乳头果然日渐红肿，再也不肯退回肉洞中，乖乖地挺在胸前，在童磨口中淫荡地扭动。

第一夜，被夹着乳头的猗窝座根本没睡着，小小的阴茎翘了一夜。

早晨他醒来，搓了两下，那阴茎便噗嗤噗嗤地喷出精水来，射了童磨一手，他央求童磨解开夹子，被夹肿的乳头更加敏感，解开夹子，童磨只用指甲戳了两下，猗窝座就潮吹了，花穴喷出大量淫水，童磨提枪上阵，干得猗窝座两眼发黑。

现在这对乳头已然十分淫荡，褪去粉色，变为成熟枣红，他骂着童磨，又厌恶自己陷入情欲，手碰不到，只好道：

“求求你，教祖大人，不要摸乳头，我会，我会射……”

童磨不听他的话，叼着乳头，舔着乳晕，受不了的猗窝座又泄了身，他已经射不出任何东西，脚背拱起，抻着脖子往前爬，屁股被顶得变了形，朝两边分开，他跪爬在桌上，抱不住自己的腿，童磨胯骨摇晃的幅度变大，屁股🈷越顶翘得越高，猗窝座的腰彻底塌下去了，连带整个后背、后颈、后脑趴成笔直的一条线，童磨爬了上去，带出湿滑的水线，猗窝座止不住地摇屁股。

童磨死死地摁着猗窝座的腰眼，猛烈抽插起来，猗窝座红得像刚煮熟的虾子，口中只会嗯嗯啊啊地哼着，他被童磨操得太舒服了，他不知道被这样的无耻之徒奸淫还会有如此快感。  
但他不愿意承认，恢复力气还是会对童磨破口大骂。

“你知道吗，村民都很想要一个巫女，替他们孕育下一代。”

猗窝座被他摸得浑身一颤。

“不知道猗窝座殿下愿不愿意做这个巫女呢？”

他苦恼地叹了口气，抱紧猗窝座。

“我好舍不得哦，毕竟我跟猗窝座殿下的相性这么高。”

“去死！我要扒了你的皮！”

“啊呀，刚刚被我操得流口水，这会儿还有力气骂我，猗窝座殿下果然很有精神呢。”

猗窝座又昏了过去，他不知道童磨在耍什么花招，他在意识模糊中被套上深红的巫女神服，腰身抽紧，头上罩着厚重的女娃娃头套，神社外开始奏起神乐，村落中的所有男人都来了，他们祈祷极乐教教祖能赐予他们巫女，他们需要巫女。

童磨给猗窝座催眠了，给他喂了烈性春药。

他唇角噙着笑意，指派座下教众将猗窝座抬出神社。今日猗窝座打扮得极为艳丽，穿着体面华丽的巫女服，胸前系着一对深红绳结，脚腕的铃铛在教众的下阶的过程中发出清脆响声，村民见有教众抬着巫女，立刻跪倒一片，篝火照红了泥地，一片昭融。

“献于你们神女，在仪式结束前，千万不要摘下头套，否则会惹怒神灵，在请神仪式中尽情向神灵祷告！”

“谢教祖大人！”

童磨展开金箔扇，微眯琉璃瞳，望着躺在木架上的巫女，犹如掉入狼窝的嫩肉，村夫们争先恐后地去抬巫女的轿撵，教众散开，童磨长袖一挥，旋身坐上教众抬着的软轿，笑意吟吟道：

“那么，我便告辞了。”

猗窝座听见人声，但他无法动弹。

有人的手在他身上胡乱地摸着，解开他穿戴整齐的衣襟，繁复的裙摆被撕烂，胡乱地垂在纤细的双腿旁。戴着厚重头套的猗窝座任人玩弄，露出大片白皙的肌肤来，纹身在火光下更显妖媚，有人认出了猗窝座，但谨记童磨的告诫，没有去摘头套。

“啊——”

一解开他的短衣，四周就涌来男人下流的叹息声。

是布料摩挲落地的声音，村里的男人都来了。

“好色的乳头。”

“好漂亮的屁股。”  
男人们掰开巫女的腿，看见阴茎下狭长的肉缝，倒抽一口气，常年做农活的粗粝手指捣入嫩唇中搅弄，立刻被吸住了。

巫女大张双腿，阴阜吸着男人的手指。

光滑无毛，色泽艳媚，稍微分开阴唇，内里红肉热情地发出黏腻的水声。

“巫女的身体，真美啊。”

“多么下流，又多么圣洁。”

短短的胡茬蹭着粉嫩圆翘的乳头，男人的舌头狠狠地舔着乳头，两边都有人在吸吮，他双腿分开，男人们看到胯下有一对性器的时候，立刻跪拜下来：

“果然是巫女！”  
“参见巫女大人！”  
“请允许我享用您的身体，与神对话。”

毫无知觉的巫女似乎默认了男人们的祷告，他们如蒙大恩，争先恐后地爬上巫女的身体，粗短的、细长的、弯曲的、笔直的、臃肿的、软塌的，一个个插入猗窝座的身体，他像个盛满精液的酒杯，子宫被撞开，身体发热，乳头被玩弄得湿淋淋。雌穴湿滑黏腻地缠着各样肉棒，男人们把他翻过来，一个躺在他身下，一个骑在他身上，两根肉棒同时插入不同的地方，来回厮磨，不停地朝猗窝座祷告。

“巫女，巫女，能跟你性交，我，我，我好……”  
“哈啊，哈啊，巫女大人，你好香！”  
“啊……”

男人射在了雌穴里，嫩如春桃的肉逼紧紧抽动了两下，还没说出愿望，就被另一个男人推开。

“轮到我了！”

“巫女，巫女大人，求你赐予我财富！”  
“啊，巫女大人，你的小逼好会吸，啊好爽，太爽了。”

“巫女大人，我向你祷告，求你，啊，哈啊好紧……”

“雌雄同体的巫女好淫荡，被肉棒撞到了就会发出色色的喘息！”

“你们快听！”

猗窝座恨恨地咬住下唇。

被听到了。

“哇，巫女发出好厉害的声音。”  
“好色啊，巫女。”  
“好想看看巫女长什么样……”

“啊——”

又是一阵惊呼。

村夫们的精液射在了翻出白眼的巫女脸上，猗窝座大敞着腿，花穴不断吐出浓稠的精液。

“巫女，翘起屁股来。”

“巫女，快趴下来。”

“噢噢噢，我要到了！”

“巫女应该能怀孕，求求巫女赐我一个孩子。”  
“巫女，让我射在里面！”

“巫女你不说话就是答应了！谢谢巫女大人！”

猗窝座奋力地并拢双膝，踮起脚尖，抖落的精液从他腿间流下……

猗窝座沦为传达“讯息”的巫女。

数月后，他在床榻上醒来，低头看见自己隆起的小腹，才发现这一切不是一场梦。

家门前忽然立起人影，男人转着金箔扇，薄唇轻启：

“猗窝座殿下，好久不见。”  
“我甚是想念你，力排众议，还是决定让你做我极乐教的圣女。”

“我这就带你走，好不好？”  
猗窝座见是童磨，立刻冲上去要与他缠打，童磨闪身，见猗窝座仍旧顶着少年的脸，身材却如少妇，宽大胯骨，丰满雪臀，挺翘双乳，比之前更诱人了，童磨只觉让猗窝座做巫女的决定完全没错。

“滚！滚出这里！否则我就杀了你！”

猗窝座举起木剑刺向童磨。

童磨转身，双指夹着木剑扭身，将猗窝座带入怀中，又是对他吹了一阵迷烟，摇头亲昵地说道：

“我可爱的猗窝座殿下，还是这么不长记性呢。”

“现在，愿意跟我走吗？”

失去焦距的双眼怔怔望着童磨，而后，默默地点头。

童磨笑得肆意，亲了亲猗窝座的脸颊：

“乖，这才是我的猗窝座殿下。”

-END-


End file.
